earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Era of Rebirth
This era started on May 31, 2018. It is defined by a Pain of traditional values and Ideas that haven't been powerful on the server since the new era. Communism made a comeback and becomming more popular with MLGTerra and Seaterrica returning, Globalist empires began to pop up again after a hiatus in the post-PI eras, surprisingly enough, Austria started to grow very fast, getting to #7 on /n list 1, and some say war became more common. May * (May 30th) The Blockbuster Insider publishes 80th paper. * (May 31) Crisis over Geneva as Synargle force unclaims 10 chunks from Abkhazia * (May 31) Germany declares war on Belgium, the 2 Day's War June * (June 1st) 2nd Great Japanese Banning happens, 5 alts of MineHero43 are banned ** MineHero impeached and removed as Shogun by Emperor Lucas2011 supposedly * (June 1st) The Grand Chagos Library Reopens to the public in Chagos City * (June 2nd) Belgium disbands and the 2 Day's War ends * (June 2nd) California is founded * (June 2nd) Oregon becomes a city-state, shattering the USA * (June 2nd) The Canadian-Spanish War ends * (June 3rd) The Munich Times Discord starts gaining traction after the link is shared a few times. * (June 3rd) IKEA collapses ** (June 3rd) Seaterrica claims IKEA (And creates J-Point over it) * (June 3rd) The nation of Italy collapses * (June 4th) Japan attacks Jing starting the Sino-Japanese War * (June 4th) Lisbon (owned by Abkhazia) Forcefully Unclaimed by Fix and Karl ** (June 4th) CCCP tears down Lisbon under 74beetles instruction *** (June 4th) runnerboy72000, leader of the CCCP, leads Anti-Staff campaign * (June 6th) Svitjod loses 20 claims because Svitjod had claims too close to Flofjord * (June 6th) Nikolai_II along with Tsar Alexander, return. Nikolai starts a German colony in Africa named Benin. * (June 6th) First and Second German Vassal Wars occur. * (June 7th) Battle of Vienna fought. * (June 10th) Moscow renames to Volgograd * (June 10th) Caspian States revamps their road network into CaspianVia * (June 10th) Republica Romana disbands. Siscia rejoins Canada. Phillybob777 leaves the server. * (June 13th) Yemen Founded * (June 13th) Benin declares independence from Germany * (June 13th) Its_Joel leaves the server... again... * (June 13th) The Ethiopian Empire declares independence from the Union of Eden. * (June 14th) Kcod gets banned for showing a highly distorted picture of MLGTerra * (June 15th) Emperor Lucas2011 of Japan abdicated and moves back to Perce, Brooklyn_Tony198 becomes new Emperor. * (June 15th) Alfonso_XII perm banned due a faulty alt-finder plug-in * (June 15th) Point Nemo founded, joins Malaya. * (June 15th) The Blockbuster Insider announces last scheduled broadcast will be the 100th newspaper * (June 16th) Emperor Brooklyn_Tony198 of Japan abdicated and gave his throne to MineHero43, after a unpopular peace treaty with Seaterrica * (June 17th) Sorong and other IU cities have been solled to Japan after many years of threats and requests. Padova became a decisive factor to , IU's capital moves to Timor and Pock moves to England *(June 18th) The nation of Italy alongside the capital city Turin is born. *(June 21st) People in France Protest for a new leader Category:Eras